prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH06
is the 6th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart, the sequel to'' Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 55th episode of ''Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Hikari gets lost one day while out running a shopping errand for Akane. As the girls try to locate her they are detoired when Uraganos attacks them. Can the girls reunite in time to defeat him? Summary Circulas is looking out the window of the mansion recalling the events of the previous day while the boy in the mansion plays with a radio controlled car. He asks what Shiny Luminous is as Uraganos walks in and comments that she's possibly something other than Pretty Cure, breaking the door frame as he does so. The car controlled by the boy runs around the room until Uraganos stops it with his foot and gives it back to him. Thinking to himself, Uraganos says he will be the next one to investigate Shiny Luminous. At the Tako Cafe, Hikari is helping out by cleaning tables when an old male friend of Akane's, from the company she used to work at drops by to ask for her help. Nagisa and Honoka have also come by to see how Hikari is doing, and after checking on her they leave for Honoka's. While there the girls recall what happened when they first transformed, and how they had no clue what to do. They wonder if Hikari may be experiencing the same hardships as they had and with Sanae's assistance, they make Mochi. She suggests to them that they take some to Hikari and they take off again. Hikari tries one of the mochi and compliments it before mentioning how troubled Akane has been since her old friend arrived. The girls try to spy on her, thinking that he may be a boyfriend, but they are easily spotted. To rid of them, Akane sends the trio on a shopping trip at the Market across town. The girls aren't all that happy but they comply anyway for the sake of giving her privacy. The girls get to the department store and look at the directory before they start looking around trying to locate the items on Akane's list. Hikari finds herself distracted when she sees a boy who has lost his balloon and chases after it, losing track of Nagisa and Honoka in the Process. The girls try to locate her, but they end up mistaking another girl for her due to wearing the same outfit. They run to the Carnival outside, but are still unable to find her. Meanwhile Hikari also can't find the boy who lost his balloon but on Pollun's suggestion she tries to shop as she is supposed to, but is having trouble locating it again. She walks outside and runs into the boy and his mother, giving the balloon back before asking them for directions to the Food Shop nearby. She is reunited with Nagisa and Honoka soon enough, so they quickly finish shopping. Back at the Tako Cafe meanwhile, Akane is wondering what could be taking them so long. On the way home, the girls find that the Octopus Carnival ride has been transformed into a Zakenna. It begins to attack the girls as Uraganos comes out to make his appearance known, so they transform into Cure Black and Cure White as Hikari runs off to hide. Uraganos gets past them and tries to attack Hikari, knowing that she is not from the Garden of Rainbows and asks who she is. Pollun jumps on Uraganos's face to save Hakari but gets tossed off in the process. Hikari, wanting to help transforms into Shiny Luminous and uses Extreme Luminario to defeat the Zakenna. Later the three girls meet with Akane and she asks them what had taken so long. They apologize and explain that something had come up and they had no choice but to take care of it first. For their effort to help her, she offers to make them some Takoyaki with the just bought items. Meanwhile, Seekun meets another Heartiel, Pation. Major Events *Pollun begins living with Hikari *Uraganos, the second of the guardians of the Boy of the Mansion, physically appears for the first time. **Adittionally, Uraganos is not seen awakening from his shadow form, unlike Circulas, who is seen awakening from his shadow from in episode 2. *Pation, the second Heartiel, appears. Characters Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun *Seekun, Pation Villains *Uraganos *Circulas *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Zakenna / Butler Zakenna *Pisard (Cameo in flashback) Secondary Characters *Fujita Akane *Yukishiro Sanae *Chuutaro *Nakao Trivia * Pisard makes a brief cameo in this episode, during a flashback that Nagisa has of the events which transpired at the amusement park where they first transformed, making Pisard the only villain from the first season to have fought Pretty Cure and appear in Max Heart, unless one were to count the Evil King. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart